MMPR: Twisted Gensis
by KR Chalice
Summary: The world of the Power Rangers was very innocent and kind in the show however what would happen if a more real, a darked world if you will was the reality the power rangers had been created in?
1. Intro

You all know the standard disclaimer, I do not own the characters or really the scenario of this intro as bar a minor change it's pretty much what happened in the first ep. Well enjoy.

---

The ground was sodden with grey dust; the sky was pitch black even though the sun's light warmed the two men in the bulky white suits. As much as they'd like to remove their helmets to be able to cool down from the unrelenting heat, they both knew this would result in their untimely deaths. After all, this was Nemesis they were stood upon and not the verdant earth.

Nemesis had come as a complete surprise to scientists all over the blue green orb, for hundreds of years it had been believed that there were only nine planets, but this solitary ball of dust had been hidden all these years. Nobody knew how it had been missed, except for a solitary floating head and his robotic manservant, both of whom were lying dormant hidden in a concrete structure that lay hidden in the hills that surrounded Angel Grove.

The two astronauts were about half a mile from their shuttle and they were wondering what had drawn them so far from the craft, it had been something glinting in the sun that had caught their eyes. It had been a quick decision to investigate, as on this unknown world it could have been anything, but unfortunately for them it looked like it was just space debris, a brown bucket with what looked like valuable gems embedded into the lid.

Though something inside of them told them not to, they ignored their better judgement and forced the lid off of container, both men falling back in shock as five forms emerged from being sealed. A woman, a golden monkey with wings, a short fat blue man, a tall thin dark blue creature, and a wizened grey furred creature who seemed to be looking at the two with interest. That's when they head it, through the vacuum, the gravity of their error had struck them, the woman in a voice that would make the most evil of creatures tremble, it was a single sentence: "After ten thousand years I'm free, it's time to conquer Earth".

This was the last sentence that either of them heard as the golden monkey wielding his sword had shattered their helmets with his blade before throwing the two into the void of space to suffocate together and in silence.

These events hadn't gone completely unnoticed on earth however, as the alabaster head had awoken with a simple decree "Alpha 5, find me five teenagers with attitude at once"


	2. Chapter 1

The sudden crash and a strong odour of whisky, these were all too familiar to Jason Lee Scott. In front of him loomed his father already holding a fresh bottle in one hand and a white plastic box in the other. The teen could only guess what was in the box but he knew whatever it was, it wouldn't be anything he'd want or need.

With a smile on the drunken mouth of the older man, he offered the box to his son with a shaking hand, stating simply it was what a weak piece of trash like him needed. Jason opened the finger print marked white box that contained several syringes filled with a clear liquid, several needles, and a length of rubber hose. He knew what it was instantly and it shocked him that the old man would want him to fill his body with this, this was exactly the reason the elder man had lost his own dream of being a football star.

Next the drunk gave a simple command, use it, almost automatically the future red ranger began assembling the syringe cringing slightly as he tied the hose tightly, then the needle pierced his skin and the liquid was injected. At first it had burnt his veins but afterwards he began to feel almost euphoric, like he had the stamina of twenty men, but that was short lived.

The world around Jason began to swim as the old man guided him to the weight bench and watch as his son almost like a man possessed lifted various weights, it was almost like he had no limit to his stamina. Or at least it had been like that till both the juiced up young man and the weight he was lifting hit the ground, both with about the same level of consciousness remaining.

Slowly the world swam into focus for Jason as his watch began to beep, he was late for his Karate class, and he knew well enough what the old man would do if he missed any of his duties. Slowly he climbed to his feet, his muscles sore and the world still hazy, the realization had set in almost instantly it wasn't only juice in that cocktail the old man had him stick into his arm.

Forcing the stiff garage door open he walked out into the beating rain, sure he'd be late if he walked from his home to the Juice Bar but something told him that he wouldn't make it if he ran. His clothing was almost instantly soaked through and it was cold, but this was nothing compared to the physical pain he had endured due to the old man, it was almost refreshing especially with how foggy his head seemed to be.

As the school came into view he smiled, he was really going to take out his anger and frustration on that nerd he'd forced into taking his class, Billy he recalled the saps name was.

---

Silently the brunette stared at herself in the mirror, the guy currently sat on her parents couch had been waiting there for forty minutes now whilst she had been applying her make up and generally doing it as slow as possible. "Make them wait, Kim" her mother had told her repeatedly when the young woman had asked for advice and it was something she did well.

On the beige leather sofa the man fidgeted, he knew he was only here to take her to a gymnastics class but at this rate she was going to be late and in turn he was going to wind up being late for his part time job as well. Sadly he knew she was like this every time and yet he endured it just for a chance with her, many men did, thankfully it was only his driving she asked for, what she took from some of the others pursuing her would have paid his wages for a month easily.

Looking up at the stairs as he heard her light foot steps on the polished wood, moving to the bottom of the stairs in a light Latin accent he simply stated "You look beautiful today Kimberly", her response was a giggle followed by her pushing past him as she grabbed her coat and slipped into a pair of light pink plimsolls.

Out side her chariot awaited to take her to her class at the juice bar, it was a black Pontiac Firebird, with crimson decal work on it. To Kimberly it was just a pretty set of wheels to be driven about in, but to the young man driving it, it was his passion he spent most of his spare money on modifying and customising it, but to Kimberly he was just a driver with no potential of ever being anything more.

Climbing into the seat, she looked at him expectantly not wanting to be late for the class herself.

---

A whirr, a click and an agonised howl, these were the noises coming from Billy's latest experiment, his curiosity had gotten the better of him today and he had wanted to see how much it would take to make someone pass out from pain. So far the subject had stayed conscious through broken fingers and toes, shattered knee caps, and a hammer taken to unmentionable places. But now the young scientist was growing bored of this game, and was working out how to dispose of the man he'd picked up for this little game. With a disinterested look he flicked a switch on the device the man was in and after a scream that was cut short the door opened to reveal a pile of ash.

The incinerator defiantly had been one of his better successes as he doubted even an industrial furnace would produce such results. Kneeling down he swept the remains into a bag intending to dispose of them later, probably in the lake as usual. The police hadn't become any wiser on the recent disappearances and that was down to his disposal techniques.

Early in the day that meat head Jason had forced him into signing up for his so call martial arts class, but the teen genius had no delusions on it being the jacked up jock just needing an excuse to give him a beating. On his drive way sat a Volkswagen beetle, it's white paint was chipping away and rust was showing but it was his method of transport. His father who was apparently considering a nerd by most had called it the "rad bug" when he'd given it to his son, a name it still carried but to Billy it was just a rust heap that would keep him out of the incoming rain.

Packing the uniform that Jason had forced him to buy at some massively inflated cost into a bag that he threw unceremoniously into the passenger seat he backed out of the driveway wishing he'd put together a radio for this bucket to drown out the sound of the struggling engine. His destination was the Juice centre just like all of the other teens though his purpose there was probably the least enjoyable of the group so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Trini sighed, Zack had asked her to meet him at the juice bar later to work on their homework assignment from Mr Caplan. Who would have thought that doing the Second World War would have been such a complex task, but they had been asked to interview veterans and that had been far more long winded than it had needed to be. The young woman dressed in yellow had put together so many notes from just her great grandfather she had filled a note book, but that was down to him embellishing the stories.

She had no doubt that Zack had a similar amount of notes if not more from his visit to the care home. Looking down at her note pad she grimaced wondering how long it was going to take them to put together these stories on paper and then take them apart explaining what was fact and what was hyperbole.

She knew on some level that her partner for this was going to be annoyed at her running late, but another she knew he'd forgive her when the future black ranger saw the sheer volume of stuff she was carrying. Text books, notes, even old newspaper clippings. There was little doubt that most of it wouldn't be used but that wasn't the point she was anal retentive like this over even the smallest of things.

It was just her luck though, just five minutes from her final destination and it began to rain, not just a light shower, but literally sheets of water hitting her and the books in her bags. Silently she prayed they would survive this deluge of water as she broke from her walk into a run, and finally into a sprint.

She managed to cover the several hundred yards in about fifth of the time it would normally have taken her but she was still soaked through. In her locker laid the track suit she wore for sports, for now it would be her only bet at staying dry. Heading to her locker instead of the juice bar, she dropped the now damp books.

---

The young black man threw the basket ball at the hoop for the twentieth time in a row, and each time he had managed to get it in. It wasn't that he played basketball normally it was just that he was wearing down excess energy before his study session with Trini. Not that he would admit it, he was looking forward to it, the young lady unlike most of the people in their class seemed polite and kind, something he himself strived to be.

A dull thud echoed through the court, it seemed that someone had joined him and they were practising their shots on the other hoop. Paying that person no heed he continued taking shots at the hoops till he finally hit fifty, at that magic number he picked up his ball and headed back towards the locker room to both shower and get out of his sweaty clothing and into something clean before he was going to be late.

The locker room was silent bar a few guys chatting about soccer, they turned not stopping their conversation as the door closed behind the new comer. Zack's response was a nod with a smile before he walked over to his locker and pulled out a purple towel and some shower gel.

Stepping into the tower cubicle the hot water hit him, a quick shower was all he took as he stepped out the towel wrapped around his waist once he'd dried off. In his mind he was keeping the other people from being jealous of what the currently couldn't see, in reality it was just him being polite.

Once he was changed into a fresh pair of shorts and his usual choice of brightly coloured shirt he headed out towards the juice bar, the sound of the heavy rain hitting the roof echoing throughout the quiet school building.

---

The giant alabaster head awoke from his ancient slumber as sirens went off through out the command centre. Finally after all these years his timeless crusade against evil had begun once more, Rita Repulsa, the vile villain he had sealed away ten thousand years ago had awoken once more.

Along with his own awakening, the small red, copper and blue robot that had served him faithfully all these years had come back to life with a characteristic Ai yai yai yai yai. Though the previous humans had thought those words were a quirk of the robot's, Zordon knew quite well that was the restraint program punishing him for disobedient thoughts.

"Alpha 5, it seems our enemy has once again come to attack this planet, find me five teens with attitude at once" he boomed out across the small space. The robot's thought was just to grab the first group of five people he would find, they would do, they always did. Even if they didn't Zordon would just replace them like the pawns that they truly were.


End file.
